The Magical, Mystical Adventures of Princess P
by ktface3
Summary: Oneshot! Jim babysits Toby's daughter, Sasha, and they play with dolls. No really, it's supercute, I swear.


_A/N: this is a oneshot based off a deleted scene I saw in the "Take Your Daughter to Work Day" episode. Basically, Jim was being interviewed by the camera crew and said he babysat Sasha (Toby's daughter) from time to time and they played with dolls. Seriously. Go check it out, I have time… Anyway, after hearing this, I thought, 'how can I not write about this?' So that plus insomnia plus writers block on my other stories equals this story. Enjoy._

* * *

The crew follows Jim up the stairs to a house. He rings the doorbell and Toby answers. "Hey, Jim, how's it goin?" he asks in a monotone.

"Good, man. How are you?" Jim enters the house.

"Toby asked me to babysit tonight, and I said yes.. because I have no life, basically." Jim tells the camera. "But Sasha is great, because she has lots of imagination, so we always have fun."

Toby calls out to his daughter, "Sasha, you have a friend here!" Sasha comes bounding into the main hallway with dolls in both of her hands and an excited look on her face. "I'm glad you'll do this on a regular basis… Sasha says I don't do a good job at playing the prince."

"Princess P.! Princess P.!" Sasha shouts loudly as she holds up the dolls and Jim picks her up. She shoves a male doll in Jim's face and he takes it from her.

"Hey, you know, when a girl at your gym asks you out.. you gotta take her up on it, right?" Jim asks him rhetorically and he chuckles.

Toby grabs his keys, "Alright, there is stuff for sandwiches in the fridge, make sure she brushes her teeth _really well_, this time.. and uh, I'll be back by.. 11?"

"Don't hurry back, man. I have everything under control."

"Alright, man. Bye sweetheart," Toby kisses his daughter and sighs as he walks out the door, leaving Jim and Sasha standing in the hallway. He looks down at her and she has a big smile on her face.

"So, what adventure is Princess P. going to get into tonight?" he asks and Sasha giggles as they walk into the great room, which has toys scattered all over it.

"Princess P.," Jim sighs and looks at the interviewer, "began when I brought over a book of stories, and I read 'The Princess and the Pea' to her. Now, Sasha's very curious, so she asked me, 'what does Princess P. look like?' She just.. took out the 'and the' and.. now the 'P' is an initial.. Uh, anyway, since my book doesn't have illustrations, I had to make something up. I told her she has long, wavy, kind of reddish—uh, reddish-blonde, hair and fair skin.. And so next time I came over, I found out that Sasha's mom had bought a doll that looks exactly like—Princess P. So now we have her go on adventures."

"Princess P. lives in a castle," Sasha shyly tells the interviewer. "She lives with her magic friend, Prince Hal, and they play tricks on a monster. The monster lives in the castle and keeps her there."

Jim shakes his head to the camera crew, "She makes me play Prince Hal, because obviously she is Princess P. But, Prince Hal is really interesting, cause he's a prince, disguised as a wizard. That was all her idea too; I just gave her the term 'wizard.' Also, the 'monster' is actually a hobbit.. who has beady little eyes and the prince and princess are always turning him into stuff.. like a spoon. Uh, that's why they're the _magical_, _mystical_ adventures of Princess P."

"Prince Hal! The monster got me!" Sasha yells as she holds her doll on top of a toy house. Jim holds his doll at the bottom of the house, and in front of his doll stands a green, bean-filled ball with eyes on it, representing the monster.

"Oh no! What should I do?" He looks at Sasha with wide eyes and she thinks for a moment.

"Daddy says 'always talk first.' What's that mean?"

Jim furrows his brows and tells her, "I think, it means I should ask the monster to let you go. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Sasha finally replies after thinking some more. "Ask him! Ask him! I'm stuck!"

"Ok, ok… Hobbit? Will you let Princess P. out of that tower?" Jim roars as he grabs the green ball. "Never!" he shouts in a different voice, symbolizing he's the hobbit now. "Princess P. has to stay in the tower forever! And she will never see pretty things again, like ponies, or clouds—"

"Or diamonds?" Sasha offers, and Jim gives her a speculating look.

"Oh, what are diamonds?" he asks her innocently.

She shrugs, "They're shiny. Mommy has a new one on her finger from Keith." Jim winces.

"I guess her mom is engaged to another guy now.." Jim looks sternly at the interviewer. "Poor Toby. I bet that hurts, to see someone he loved in love with someone else.." he trails off and clears his throat.

"Yes. Diamonds too," Jim says in the scary hobbit voice. "She will be unhappy forever!"

"Jim!" Sasha cries out. "Turn him into something!"

He looks around for objects, "Okay, what should we turn him into this time?" Sasha runs and grabs one of her shoes, and Jim nods to her in agreement. "You better be careful!" Jim says in the heroic prince voice, "Or I will turn you into women's footwear!" Sasha laughs as he says in the scary voice, "Oh no! Lady's shoes!!" Jim throws the ball up in the air and it lands arbitrarily on the other side of the room, and he replaces it with her pink flat with a butterfly buckle. He makes the shoe walk away and puts his doll on top of the house.

"You saved me!" Sasha giggles as she makes her doll jump up and down.

"Yes, fair lady, my magic has saved you yet again."

Sasha takes Jim's doll away from him and makes the two dolls kiss. "I love you, Prince Hal. You saved me." Jim covers his mouth slightly, his face turning the slightest bit of red.

"I love you too, Princess P.," he manages to say.

"It's great that Sasha is so creative," Jim tells the camera. "That will take her really far. I just don't know if.. stories about princesses are giving her the best image of reality. I mean, in some situations, the prince can't rescue the princess… or, the princess doesn't realize her wizard friend is really a prince. And.. he can work all the magic he wants, but he can never make her see what he really is." He tries to smile and shrug for the camera, but his eyes show longing in them.

"Hey, how does a grilled cheese sandwich sound?" he offers to Sasha, and her eyes light up.

"Yeah! Yeah! Grilled cheese!"

"Alright." They get up and go to the kitchen, where Jim gets out the ingredients and helps Sasha put the sandwiches together.

* * *

_So cute, right? Just so you know, I like reviews._


End file.
